


Rider Poetry

by elendoy



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendoy/pseuds/elendoy
Summary: Assorted Kamen Rider poems for my Introduction to Poetry class...Originally posted on my ff.net account





	1. Despair

** Despair **

Despair is purple and white.

It tastes like a cold metal nail.

It sounds like an omonious choir.

It smells like cemetary.

It looks like a neverending eclipse.

It makes me feel hopeless.


	2. Philip's Cyclone

** Philip's Cyclone **

A windy farewell,  
a sad city remembers-  
Never forget us


	3. Dilemma

** Dilemma **

You face a hard choice,  
keep brother or friend alive-  
Why not cheer for both?


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen's Requiem**

 

On the white night,

the violinist listens the wind

inhuman confusion takes over.

Fight the orchestra of thoughts

Hide the rising loneliness

Just miss the sweet young queen

Break bonds with the unfair king-brother

Your pitchless music needs to change.

 

_0o0o0_

 

In her gentle name,

the violinist must transform

Never depend on ghosts of past

struggle with delicate destiny

Crimson chords will show resolve

Musician shall become a knight.

A new loud star will harmonize

Golden armor might bring fratricide.

 

_0o0o0_

 

Near the bitter cliff,

the knight fights the king

Every sword strike a new note

euphonic symphony in her memory

The flawed king overwhelmed,

for love is stronger than his sword.

Black violin defeats crown,

Fratricide not consummated.

 

_0o0o0_

 

In the old queen's soul,

Long live the Violinist King!


End file.
